Many different structures are used to the heat dissipation of electronic elements. The primary structure used currently is a heat dissipating structure formed by folding aluminum pieces namely, forming, radiating fines directly from folding aluminum. The surface thereof is according to the required electronic element such a CPU. As shown in FIG. 1, a radiating plate 10 with a size approximately equal to the top surface of an electronic heat emitting element is arranged. The bottom of the radiating plate 10 has a heat conductive panel 12 the opposite side of which is extended with a plurality of parallel fins 11 arranged as a matrix for guiding heat from the electronic heat emitting element 5 by the surface of the heat conductive panel 12 then the heat is guided out through the fins 11. That is the fins having an area being several times of the surface area of the electronic heat emitting element serve to dissipate heat of the electronic heat emitting element. This is an economic and efficient heat dissipating way and is widely used. Since it is made of aluminum, it is light and no damage occurs on the surface of the electronic heat emitting element. However, with the improvement of the electronic heat emitting elements (for example, a CPU), the heat to be dissipated is increased, therefore, heat dissipation must be performed quickly. Namely, a lower thermal resistance is required for dissipating the heat from the chip of the electronic heat emitting element 5 for maintaining a normal operation of the electronic heat emitting element 5. However, it is known that the prior art design can not serve for this requirement.
This is because in the prior art design, in order to reduce contact thermal resistance of a heat transfer interface in the prior art heat sink or CPU cooler, the two contact surfaces are machined to be as smooth as possible, and meanwhile, a soft filling material, such as a thermal grease 3 or a thermal pad 4 is filled into the gaps on the surface due to the machining. However, the aforesaid way still generates a high thermal resistance in a high heat flux, since no proper way and structure to resolve this problem, thus, it is still used widely. Moreover, since in general, copper or aluminum is used in the heat dissipating substrate, it can be acquired easily and is cheap, and has a rich amount in the nature. While, since it is hard to smooth the copper and aluminum (viewed from a microscope). Moreover, an oxide film is easily formed after machined so as to increase thermal resistance.
Besides, in the prior art, oxide metal powders or nonmetal powders are used as the soft filling material, which has a bad heat conductivity. In general, it is worse than the heat dissipating substrate. Only the soft filling material is used to fill the gaps between the contact surface for reducing heat resistance, a micro view thereof is shown in FIG. 2. It is shown that in the prior art, a soft filling material, for example, thermal grease 3 or thermal pad 4, is used to fill in the heat conductive plate 12 of the radiating plate 10 of the radiator 1 to be in contact with the smooth surface of the electronic element 5. Further, as shown in FIG. 3, the connection of the radiator 10 and another radiator 10 is illustrated, wherein a layer of thermal grease 3 is clamped therebetween. Since thermal grease is beneficial in heat transfer, it is used generally. Because the roughness of the surface of the radiator 10 machined is large, i.e., the contact thermal resistance is large, thermal grease is necessary to reduced thermal resistance. However, the contact resistance remains large in this connecting way. Therefore, it is known the that defects of the prior art is a large thermal resistance.